His Little Girl
by SarahAlicia
Summary: "Are you Hank Lawson?" He narrowed his eyes again."Yeah..." "My name is Emmalee Rose Lawson, sir. You're my pa," she said. What is our favorite saloon owner to do when he discovers he is the father of a seven year old girl with a dark past? Warning: Spanking, foul language
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal evening in Colorado Springs, like many others they have had before until a girl rode in on a horse in the dead of night. She dismounted with a little difficulty and tied the reins to a post. No one knew this would be one of the most interesting nights of their lives.

Hank Lawson was sitting in his empty saloon drinking a few shots of whiskey by candle light when a young blonde walked in. She looked about seven and her eyes kept searching for something. Hank downed the shot he had in his hand and got up from his seat as his chair scrapped the wooden floor. He slammed the glass on the hard table top. The girl shot her light grey eyes up to meet Hank's.

"Children shouldn't be in here," he stated. She nodded her head nervously. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why are you here little girl? Where's your ma and pa?" he asked. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. Hank was getting frustrated.

"Well?" he said with impatience, expectantly. He was frustrated for two reasons. One, he had been drinking all day and had one hell of a head ache. Two, he hated being ignored especially by a woman. He slammed his fisted on the table in frustration. The girl whimpered and backed up until she back up into a chair and it also scooted across the floor. Hank sighed. He didn't mean to scare the kid. He decided to start over.

"Ok," he said to the ground and began to make his way over to the girl. Her bottom lip quivered so she bit down on it again and braced herself against the chair, griping it firmly with her eyes wide. He finally came to her and knelt down to her size to look straight at her face.

"Stop looking at me like that," he ordered gently in his country accent. She did as she was told but still had a firm grip on her bottom lip. "Get that lip out of your mouth and tell me your name."

"Emma," she said in a small voice. Ok, now we were finally getting somewhere.

"Where's your ma?" he asked next. Emma bit her lip again but quickly released it when she noticed the look from Hank.

"My ma is gone," she answered. Oh.

"Well who do you live with?"

"I lived with my grandma but she went to live in heaven so I'm coming to live with my pa." He didn't mean to get her whole life story. The alcohol was giving him a buzz again.

"Oh hey," he said with his usual smile. "Well do you see anyone in here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," she answered innocently, "you." 'Smart aleck,' he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Go run along and find ya pa now, little girl," he said with a gesture with his head. He got up and reclaimed his seat and poured himself another drink. She didn't move.

"Well, go on now. Get," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. She still didn't leave.

"I thought I already had," Emma said.

"What?"

"I thought I had already found my pa," she clarified.

"Little girl, it's late so what the hell are ya talking about?"

"Are you Hank Lawson?" He narrowed his eyes again.

"Yeah..."

"My name is Emmalee Rose Lawson, sir. You're my pa," she said. "Grandma said my pa's name was Hank Lawson because I asked why my last name was Lawson and not west like mas."

"West like Kara West?" he asked finally remembering a whore he had slept with almost eight years ago.

"That's my ma," Emma confirmed. Hank rubbed his head. His head ache was back. How could that happen? It was like he fell into a woman's sappy novel.

"How do I know you're not lie'n?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, sir. Not about something this important," she swore, offended her father would accuse her of such things.

"Gahd," Hank exclaimed rubbing his face with his hands. He knew that it was a very real possibility. She looked just like her mother except her hair and eyes. That was Hank made over. He didn't know what to do with her now and it was late. He studied her for a quick moment and got up from his seat again.

"You," he said pointing a finger at her, "come with me." She hurried to follow him up the stairs. She followed him into a room. It wasn't large or very small but it was huge in the eyes of a little girl who grew up with nothing.

"This is my room but you can sleep somewhere in here," he said awkwardly. She nodded and opened the bag he never noticed was on her arm and pulled out a quilt and spread it out in the corner and rested her head on her bag. Hank nodded.

"Go to sleep," he ordered. "We'll figure something out in the morning." She nodded and closed her eyes as she turned toward the wall. Hank stripped off his shirt and took off his boots and continued until he was just in his long-johns. He got in his bed and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked my story. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Emma woke with the sun like she always had. She grabbed the only change of clothes she had and looked over to her father to make sure he was still asleep. She got dressed quickly. She sat on the floor after she folded her quilt and put it back in her bag. She grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her hair as she continued to sit on the floor.

Her bottom became numb after a while so she got up and stretched. She slipped out of the room, leaving her bag in the corner even though both her mother and grandmother taught her always to stay in the room. She walked down the stairs and into the empty room. Her stomach growled. She ignored it like she always had and continued out the swinging doors.

Hank woke up hoping last night had just been a dream. He looked around the room and laughed. He didn't see a little girl. He got up and laughed as he got dressed. He continued to laugh at his stupidity until he noticed the bag in the corner.

Emma walked the dirt road, having no idea where she was going. She was never allowed outside before. She loved the smell, the sun on her skin and even the goose bumps that rose on her arm due to the chilly breeze. The sun was higher in the sky now. More people where on the road, riding in their wagons.

"Hello there," a man with a sheriff's badge said as he stopped his horse. Two kids rode in the back.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just arrive?" the girl asked. Emma shook her head.

"I'm the sheriff, Matthew Cooper," the man said. "This is my sister Colleen and my lil' brother Brian." They both waved.

"What's your name?" Colleen asked.

"Emma," she answered with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Emma," Matthew said with a nod and smile. Emma looked around, up and down the road.

"We're headin' to school," Brian said," but I'm sure we can give you a ride somewhere if you need one." Emma thought that was very kind.

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. She bit her lip. Her father would be getting up soon. He'll probably be mad if she wasn't back in time. She definitely wouldn't if she walked. She released her lip and climbed up. Matthew snapped the reins to get them moving again.

Hank ran down the stairs, passed all the ladies and out the front door. A horse, that he never seen before was tied to a post. What could have happened to Emma? Hank didn't understand this fear he was having. She was just a girl he met last night. What is she to him?

"Your daughter," Dr. Mike said, "should be fine now. Just keep her on the vapor treatment for a few more days and then come back so I can check her." Dr. Quinn waved goodbye to her patient and her mother as they rode off. The town was bustling with activity in the early morning. Hank Lawson came running out of his saloon and looked around as if searching for someone.

"Something wrong, Hank?" she asked from across the road. He looked over at her and made his way across the street.

"Uh, I know this will sound strange but have you seen a little girl with blonde hair out here by any chance?" Dr. Quinn looked at him skeptically. She hadn't seen much of anyone this morning. She stayed at the clinic last night to be with a couple of her patients. The children, of course, were at Matthew's while Sully was hunting with the Cheyenne.

"No. Why? What's going on?" Dr. Mike asked concerned.

"Look this little girl came into the saloon last night and said her grandmother just died and her ma was Kara West," he explained in a hushed tone.

"Who's Kara West?"

"One of my... lady friends. The little girl's name is Emma and she said I was her pa," he said even softer.

"Oh my... she's missing?"

"I woke up and she wasn't in her bed. I looked everywhere in the saloon," he said gesturing toward the saloon.

"I'll help you, Hank. I would ask Sully to help but he's away."

"Well, I gotta find her," Hank said even to his own surprise. Dr. Quinn smiled at that. She knew behind his macho exterior he could love something.

"I'll help you look, Hank," she promised. He nodded his head and started back toward the saloon to get his horse and walked through the front door to get something. Dr. Quinn looked down the road but instead of a little girl she saw Matthew and the children.

"Hey, ma!" Brain yelled excitedly waving his arm. She waved back with a smile. The wagon pulled up and the children climbed down. Now that they weren't in the wagon Michaela noticed a blonde girl in the back.

"Hey this is our ma," Brian said to the girl.

"I'm Michaela Quinn," Michaela introduced with a kind smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm..." she began but was cut off.

**What do you think will happen? Let me know with a comment in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma!" Hank yelled as he came out of his saloon again. So this was Emma.

Hank went into the saloon to grab his gun, who knows what could be out there or what trouble the little girl has gotten herself into. Why would she go off like that? She must know better. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried. Damn it. He crossed the bar and out the front and like it was a sign from God, Emma was talkin' to the Doc.

"Emma!" he yelled. He holstered his gun and strided over to her. He grabbed her out of the wagon and put her down on her feet, crouching to her level.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly. She bit her lip and looked like she would burst into tears any moment. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't good with kids.

"Thanks Doc," he said as he got up and picked Emma up. "We'll see you later," he said and walked into the saloon.

She knew he would be angry. She didn't know what to expect now. Would he lock her in the closet like grandma did to her? Ignore her like ma? She dreaded both options. Before she knew it they were back in the room and he set her down, he was kneeling again.

"What were you thinking Emmalee?" he asked sternly. "Ya coulda got hurt or somethin'," he continued. She sniffled.

"I just wanted to take a walk, sir," she almost pouted. He still had a firm grip on her arm as he turned her around and delivered two sharp swats to the seat of her dress.

"Oww," Emma moaned.

"Don't ya ever go off like that again. Understand?" Hank said adding a swat for emphasis, as he turned her around to face him again. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"Yes, sir," she promised. "I won't ever do it again!" she cried as she clung to him in a hug. Hank felt embarrassed by the show of affection but hugged her back for a moment. He cleared his throat after a second.

"Alright enough of this," he proclaimed and stood up. Her face was still wet with tears. "Get in bed and go back to sleep. I have to go to work so don't come out of here unless I tell ya too. You leave this room without me knowin' and I'll give you the whoopin' of your life. Got it?" She nodded her head and reached for her blanket in the bag. She almost touched it when Hank picked her up and put to in his bed, covering her with his blanket.

"Go to sleep, Emma," he said as he left the room.

"So Hank has a daughter?" Colleen asked Michaela.

"It appears so," she answered and smiled. "You best be off to school now children; you don't want to be late." They nodded and parted ways. Unexpectedly, Dorothy came up to the doctor before she made it back into the clinic.

"I didn't mean to over-hear but did you just say Hank had a daughter?" she questioned bewildered.

"It seems so."

"Oh, my," she explained looking toward the saloon. "That's no place to raise a child."

"I agree but it is his daughter," Dr. Mike said and went back inside the clinic as Dorothy rushed off to tell her husband-to-be, Loren Brey.

Emma couldn't go to sleep but she didn't know if she was allowed up. She didn't want her pa to be angry at her again. Those swats had really hurt and she wasn't looking to get another or even worse a full whoopin'. She turned and tossed in his bed and decided as long as she stayed in the room, Hank wouldn't get mad. She sat up and slid off the bed. From this vantage point, she noticed how dirty everything was and began to clean. An hour later, the room was in a good shape. She sat and did nothing for a while but got bored quickly. She could hear men talking, laughing and women giggling to themselves.

She didn't like it in this bedroom. It began to get hot as the day went on. She fanned herself with her dress and opened the window. It got stuck a couple times but she finally got it open. The slight breeze felt amazing against her hot skin. She got out on the ledge of the window and secured her hands so she wouldn't fall. Emma grabbed the nearest place and began to climb up. She was finally near the top and grabbed the roof, hoisting herself up and sat down. Emma loved the view from there. She could see the entire town or at least a very large part of it from her vantage point. She climbed further up the roof. Emma laid against the roofing and fell asleep.

By the end of the day everyone in Colorado Springs knew about Emma Lawson. She was the latest gossip and everyone was anxious to meet Hank's love child. Hank was so frustrated by the constant questioning and teasing from everyone who walked in the saloon. Everyone who asked where she was got the same answer, "Sleeping". He closed up early that night so he could get some peace and quiet. He walked into his room and shut the door expecting to see Emma in his bed or in her little corner. She was in neither place.

"Damn it," Hank cursed to himself. He had warned her to stay in the room but where could she have gone? There was no way she could have left without him knowing. He banged his hand against the bed post and heard a small whimper. He looked around confused and then peered under his bed. There was the blonde seven year old curled up in the fettle position under his bed.

"Come out of there, Emma," Hank demanded. Emma sucked on her lip but didn't move. "Emma, now," he demanded again. She shook her head and covered her eyes with her arms. Hank huffed angrily.

"Emmalee Rose do as I say right now before I drag you out and bend you over my knee, young lady," Hank threatened. He shocked himself at how… parental he sounded.

She burst into tears and cried as she tried to get up. Her arms were shaking so bad they couldn't support her weight and she fell back to the floor. Now Hank was concerned. She tried crawling to him but failed miserably. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"No, sir, please! Don't give me a whoopin'. Please..." He shook his head and hugged her to his body as she cried.

"Hush, now," he said calmly. "What's all this about?"

"I-I didn't mean to have an accident sir. I just had to go so b-bad...I'm so hungry," she cried. "I won't run off anymore sir. I swear. Just please..." she continued.

Hank thought back and could kick himself. He hadn't come back to the room all day and hadn't brought her anything to eat or told her it was ok to leave to use the out-house.

"Don't be sorry, Emma. I forgot. It's not your fault," he said soothingly. He dried her tears with his thumb. "Stop crying now." She nodded and wiped the remainder of her tears on her dress she had arrived in. He made a mental note to get her more clothes. Her looked at her dry dress and wondered where her soiled dress was. He set Emma down and looked around; he found the dress over in her corner as well as a wet blanket. He would worry about that later, at the moment he needed to get her fed.

"Come on Emma," he said and opened the door, walking out. She followed.

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously. She was still fearful of that whoopin' she had been promised. He didn't answer her but instead picked her up and carried her out of the saloon and over to Grace's Cafe. Grace looked up from her cleaning and spotted Hank with little Emma. 'Aww...' she thought to herself.

"What can I do for ya, Hank?" She asked when they arrived.

"I'm just getting her something to eat," he answered.

"Oh, well go ahead and have a seat," she said gesturing to an open table. They sat and Grace pulled out a notepad.

"Well, hello there. I'm Grace. What can I get for you, sweetie?" she questioned kindly to Emma. Emma was speechless. She had always just eaten what was given to her; she never really had a choice. She bit her lip.

"Uh, whatever you're best at," she decided cleverly. This way she didn't have to choose. Grace smiled.

"Fried chicken it is," Grace said as she put away the notepad and went back to the kitchen. Emma released her lip and kept her eyes down to look at the table.

"Thank you," she mumbled to Hank. Men at another table mumbled to themselves and stole glances at Hank and Emma. This irritated Hank.

"What are ya'll looking at?" he asked angrily. They all shook their heads and went back to their meals.

Soon Grace arrived with Emma's plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Emma ate hungrily but not enough to draw attention to herself or Hank. As soon as she was finished, Grace had come back to gather her plate.

"Hungry weren't ya?" she said with a smile. Emma just smiled shyly. Hank got up and picked Emma up as well.

"So how much do I owe ya?"

"Nothin'. It's on the house. It was very nice to meet you Emma," Grace said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Miss Grace," she said respectfully and with a small smile. That was when Hank decided to leave, already bored with sitting in the cafe. He nodded as well and walked to the saloon with his daughter. He set her down when they entered the saloon.

"Go on up to bed, Emma," Hank ordered as he poured him a shot of alcohol. Emma looked at the glass and then at her father.

"Yes, sir," she said, walking away. Hank downed the shot as he watched her leave. He thought over all his mistakes with Emma while pouring shot after shot. You had to feed a kid. You didn't scare them into wetting themselves. He shook his head. He wasn't cut out to be a father.

**Hank can't start off as the perfect father and I think this chapter shows that. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Lawson fixed her freshly cleaned quilt on the floor although it was not as comfortable as her pa's mattress. She pretended to sleep when she heard heavy footsteps approach. Her father opened the door, undressed and climbed into ed. He was snoring in no time. However, as hard as little Emma tried, she could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned yet sleep would not come. She took her quilt off the floor and put it on top her satchel. She swallowed quietly as she got into bed with her father she made great effort to not wake him. She slept so good next to her pa.

Hank woke the next morning without a hang-over like usual. He looked to his side and found Emma curled against him. When did she get there? Why was she there in the first place? She yawned and stretch, turning the other way with her eyes closed. Hank had to admit; she did look pretty cute. He got up and dressed already when Emma opened her eyes.

"You awake young'un?" he asked kindly, out of character for him. She shot up quick at his voice. She jumped down.

"Uh, yes sir," she stuttered. She remembered climbing into bed but hoped she wouldn't get caught. She had.

"Get ready. We have to go get you some clothes and what not," Hank said opening the door. He shut the door as he went. She rushed her hair and washed her face. She practically ran down in excitement for the shopping trip with her pa.

"Now before we go, there are rules that you will follow," Hank said. Emma listened intently.

"You will listen to me at all times and be respectful. You won't talk to anyone you don't know, you will stay with me at all times and won't go wondering off anywhere," he said giving her a pointed look at the last rule. Emma dropped her head and blushed.

"So, if you don't follow my rules to the letter, I will drag you back here, turn you over my knee and whip you good. Do you understand me?" Emma's face went white at the threat. She definitely didn't want that to happen.

Hank crouched to her level and held onto her arms as he spoke.

"You best answer me before I give you a little demonstration of that promise. So, do you understand me?" She nodded her head fiercely with wide, frightened eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now don't make me repeat myself again. If I asked you a question, you answer me or you won't sit down for a week."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, let's go then," Hank said as he led Emma toward the door.

They didn't take much time at all to make it over to Loren's store.

"Pick out a couple things," Hank said to Emma and she nodded as she looked at the ground. She moved quickly to the premade dresses and fabrics.

"Hey Loren," Hank called to the store owner who was staring at the little girl.

"What can I do for ya, Hank?" he asked as he snapped his attention away from the love child.

"Do you have any dresses that would fit the girl?" he asked as he tilted his head a little in her direction.

"Uh sure, I think she already found them though," Loren said as he noticed what the girl was interested in.

"I guess so," Hank said as something caught his eye and left Loren to get a better look at the item. Loren walked over and smiled his slightly awkward smile at her.

"Did you find something you like girl?" he asked as Emma looked up at the older man. Emma's mind echoed with her father's warning. She didn't want to get in trouble again. She bit her lip and looked back at the dresses. Loren looked upset at the girl's lack of manners.

"You know," Loren started a little roughly, "you should show a little respect and answer when your elders speak to you."

Emma was now unsure of what to do, her father did say to be respectful but he also said not to talk to anyone she didn't know. The predicament made her bit even harder on her sore lip with enough force that she tasted the blood that leaked between her lips.

"Well? Do you have anything to say to me?" Loren asked, looking for an apology. Emma went to open her mouth but shut it quickly as she tasted more blood oozing from her lip.

She was not going to get whooped for talking to strangers so she shook her and looked at the floor. Loren huffed and walked back over to his counter. Now, Emma just wanted to leave as soon as possible so she snatched two of the dresses and rushed to her father who was admiring a handgun.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at quick she took. She showed him the dresses without saying a word and he took them. He placed them on the counter so he could pay for them and Mr. Bray gave her a look.

"Is this all you are wantin', Emma?" Hank asked as he paid.

"Yes, sir," she said to the ground.

"Oh so she does speak," Loren said snidely. Hank looked at him questionably.

"Well yeah," Hank said to his stupid comment.

"Well, I would teach that girl some respect before you bring her back in my store." Loren said as he went to stock.

This left Hank wondering what Emma had done now, right after he warned her about being respectful. He gave the purchases to Emma and held the back of her neck with this large calloused hand and walked her out of the store and back to their room in the saloon.

He shoved her in, angry that she dared to disobey him so soon. All the girl had done since she got there was cause trouble for Hank. He was gonna teach her to mind him, if it was the last thing he did. He closed the door as he entered himself. She still didn't dare face him.

Emma moved back, as far away from the angry Hank Lawson as she could get. Why was her father so angry? All she thought about was what she knew was coming next, his promise that she dreaded so definitely. She could just imagine how much it would hurt, how badly she would beg for mercy that Hank would ignore. She felt tears building in her eyes.

"Emmalee, what did I tell you before we left," Hank demanded of the child. Her voice caught as she heard the harshness of his question.

"You said…"

"Look at me when you talk to me," he order, his patience with the seven year old completely gone. She couldn't even answer with how frightened she was of Mr. Lawson.

Hank narrowed his eyes at her not answering him or doing what he said. He let out an aggravated breath and rolled up his sleeve on his dominate arm. This girl needed taught a lesson. He moved over to her and took her arm and put her over his knee as he sat in a chair.

She couldn't handle it anymore; she let out an awful sounding cry; her lip hurt, she tried to be good but all that got her was spanked anyway.

Hank halted his raised hand; he hadn't even started yet. What was her problem?

"Please don't, Mr. Lawson! I'll be better, sir!" she promised. 'Mr. Lawson?' Hank thought. He didn't have time to question her about it before she started her cries again.

"I tried, sir; I tried to listen. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He rested his hand on her back.

"What do you mean you 'tried to listen'? You either listen or you don't and you didn't and I already promised you that you would get whooped if you didn't." She bit her lip at his logic and shrieked at the pain, it was still bleeding.

Hank nearly jumped at her cry. He set her on her feet, wanting to know what was wrong with her and that's when he saw it. Her lip had blood spread all across it and it had stained her lips a dark red and from where it was in her mouth, she looked awful with a red mouth like some kind of animal.

He took her chin and looked it over; he needed to get her to Mr. Mike. He gave her a rag to wipe some of the blood off and picked her up, resting her head on his shoulder. He carried her down and out of the saloon, getting some looks as he went. He carried her across the dusty road and barged into the clinic. Mr. Mike looked up from what she was doing and looked at them worried.

"What's going on, Hank?"

"She's bleeding," Hank said hurriedly. She gestured for Hank to set her on the medical bed. When she was there, she began cleaning her lip and mouth.

"How did this happen?" Michaela demanded of Hank.

"I don't know, Michaela," he said in his aggravated voice. Emma muffled another cry and Dr. Mike noticed.

"Hank, I think it would be best if you waited outside," Michaela ordered and pushed the confused Hand out the door. Stunned, he sat on the bench as Emma was worked on.

Inside, Michaela looked at Emma kindly.

"Emma?" Michaela asked. She looked up at the doctor with red, teary eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You must be completely honest with me. Could you do that?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"Emma, did… did Hank do this to you?" Emma looked taken ack.

"No, ma'am," she said shock that something she did was being pinned on her father.

"Emma, you said you would tell me the truth," she reminded the girl.

"I am."

"Ok, did someone in the saloon do this to you?"

"No, ma'am."

"What happened then, Emma?" Dr. Mike said curious about what could have happened to the girl so soon after she arrived.

"Mr. Lawson was angry at me and I hate it when I get yelled at so I was about to cry and I bit on my lip so I didn't."

"Why wouldn't you just cry?" Michaela questioned.

"My mother would get angrier at my whining so I didn't want Mr. Lawson to get angrier at me. I really like Mr. Lawson; I don't want him to not like me like mother did," Emma explained. Michaela's own anger at the treatment of the girl grew and she wrapped her arms around the child. Emma drew back from the doctor, not use to being held by a woman. Michaela nodded and held ice to the girl's lip.

"Keep this on for a few minutes, ok?" Emma nodded. Michaela opened her clinic door for Hank and he entered without having to be told.

"So what's going on?" Hank wondered.

"She bit pretty hard on her lip. She will need to ice it later but other than that, she will be fine. I would ask that you try to keep her from injuring herself like this further."

Hank nodded, of course she had that damn lip in her mouth, one of the first things he warned her not to do.

"Sure thing," Hank said as he picked Emma up and Emma handed the cloth back to Michaela.

"Well, I hope you get well soon, Emma," Michaela said as the father and daughter left her clinic.

Soon they had returned to the room, the chair of doom, as Emma nicknamed it, still in its spot. Hank sat down exhausted from all his worrying over nothing. Emma took that as she was not getting out of her punishment and she wasn't going to make him drag her over his lap. She approached him and laid herself over his lap.

Hank looked down in utter surprise.

"What are you doin' girl?" Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry I was disrespectful to that man. I just didn't want to get in trouble for talking to someone I didn't know like you said I would. I'm sorry, sir," she explained as she gave in to her punishment. Her side of the story floor Hank. He should have listened to her before going straight into whoopin' her. He couldn't spank her now; it really wasn't her fault, she was trying to do what he said to.

It was his turn to sigh as he set her on her feet, confusion marked her face.

"I'm not gonna whoop you this time cause I did say that but if an elder speaks to you and I know where you are and that they are talking to you, you may talk to them," Hank explained. Emma nodded with a smile that hurt her lips, happy her father wouldn't whip her.

Hank noticed her wince as she smiled and remembered that was another thing he needed to explain to the kid.

"So you aren't in trouble for the store thang but you are for this hurtin' yourself," he said as he bent her over a little.

"I don't ever want to catch you doin' this again," he emphasized with a smack.

"Oww."

"If I do" Swat! "You are gonna" Smack! "Get whooped" Swat! "Worse than this" Smack! "Do" Smack! "You" Swat! "Understand me" Smack! "Emmalee Rose?" Swat! Swat!

"Oww! Ahh! Owwie! Yes! Yes, sir! I understand, sir!" He turned her right and she cried softly as she rubbed her bottom.

"Good," Hank said and picked her up and placed her in his bed. "Lay there till you calm down then you can go outside and get outta my hair for a while." He left promptly after that. She snuggled into her father's comforter and loved his scent although it also smelled heavily of alcohol. She remembered a lot of the men her mother was with smelled like it.

**You could say there was a little misunderstanding for poor Emma... Please review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
